


Starting Again

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione finds herself in another reality and dealing with an ex she convinced herself was never real. Will she get home or remain stuck where is?





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twztdwildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/gifts).



 

                                                                                                                 

 

* * *

Hermione had no idea how she ended up falling from the sky and then hitting the water. Hard. Thankfully, her wand still clutched tightly in her hand. Swimming along the surface she could hear muffled yelling. Her first worry was how had she actually in the water seeing as she had just been standing in her office.

Breaking the surface, she gasped for air; she looked up seeing a massive ship before her.

“Man overboard!” Was yelled out as someone tossed a rope over the side.

Hermione was leery of going to the ship until she saw a shimmer of something moving beneath her. She quickly swam over, slipping through the lasso of the rope before those on board hauled her onto the deck.

Sitting down on the deck, she glanced around, noting how strangely the men dressed.

“Damn.” Hermione groaned as two questions popped into her head.

Where or rather when was she?

Who were this people?

“Well look at what we got here,” a sweat covered man spoke up. “Pretty lass all by herself. Well besides us of course.”

Hermione stood quickly as the crew laughed. Memories of the Death Eaters were ringing in her head. She was instantly on edge, but she still kept her wand down at her side.

“Who are you?” Hermione demanded.

“We’re pirates. Name is Crank.” The sweat man informed her.

“Crank?” Hermione’s nose crinkled up. “I hope your mother didn’t name you that.”

The words slipped from her mouth before the words catch up with her brain. Crank went red in the face coming forward after her.

“Smart ass wench, you’ll regret-“

“Bombarda!” Hermione exclaimed pouting her wand at the pirate, sending him overboard on the other side of the ship. She cast a barrier between her and the crew before her, but still stood ready for anything else to come.

She wasn’t ready for him though.

The Captain of the ship.

“If any of you value your life,” a voice spoke up as the crew moved out of the man's way. “I suggest you don’t anger the pretty witch.”

Hermione froze slightly, the man coming through the crowd was sinfully handsome. Dressed in all black clothes, including a knee-length black coat. Even his hair was as dark as the night sky, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were as blue as the ocean around them. A stark contrast to the rest of him.

“Get back to work all of you,” the Captain commanded not removing his eyes from Hermione.

“Captain Hook, she tossed Crank overboard!” Another yelled.

“Yes, and no one moved to help the man, so mermaids dragged him down. Now don’t make me repeat myself,” he growled.

The crew scattered like roaches from his sight. Hook walked next to her but still kept a distance. “Lass, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Within the few moments I have been on your ship one of your crew already tried to attack me,” Hermione replied with a raised brow in his direction.

“Aren’t you a spitfire,” he noted with a smirk. “I like it.”

Hermione’s frown deepened.

“Look, as I see it, you can protect yourself from anyone on this ship, even me.” Killian motioned to himself. “But you have my word no one will touch you unless they feel like losing their head.”

Hermione’s defensive stance dropped slightly.

“I have your word?” Hermione questioned.

“Aye,” he agreed.

“Your word on your ship?” Hermione added.

“Aye,” he agreed again, placing his hand over his heart with a smirk. The young woman was smart.

“Good.” Hermione dropped her spell. “Because if you're lying-“

“Kill me?” He supplied.

“No, I’ll burn your ship to ashes,” Hermione replied simply.

“Smee!” He yelled before a short, hearty man came running over.

“Has Captain,” the man said sounding slightly out of breath.

“Find the lass some clothes.” He noted some blood on her hand and reached out, taking it in his own. “And clean this otherwise she'll get an infection.”

“Come now, miss, let's get you taken care of.” Smee smiled at Hermione.

“And Smee?”

“Sir?”

“If any of the crew should touch her while under my protection they will die by my blade unless the witch kills them first,” Killian informed him with a dark smirk.

——————————————————

Hermione’s eyes snapped open, sitting straight up in her office chair. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that the time read seven in the morning. She sighed resting her face in the palm of her hands, why did she keep dreaming about him, Killian Jones. The man wasn’t real, or so she had forced herself to believe.

None of it was real.

Except for the heartbreak.

That was very real.

Glancing up, she saw Draco had dozed off. She chuckled slightly at how their relationship was now. He had become her snarky best friend. After her tumble through time, space, realms, or whatever it was, Harry had thought she was having a mental breakdown from her work. They almost tried to have her committed, but Hermione wouldn’t stand for it. Draco had stepped in for her telling them it was a part of the job. Her friends didn’t like her friendship with Draco Malfoy and pulled away from her. It had been some time since she had spoken to them. Draco was the only person who knew the full story, even Killian. She hadn’t dared tell her former friends about him.

She leaned back in her chair turning her gaze to the bean. Draco had brought it to her earlier in the day, and they instantly started research on it. Something like this opening realms was dangerous to have. The closer she looked the more it looked like the shine of stars on the inside. They had concluded it was actually possible to travel between realms, to take you to the thing you want most.

Killian Jones

The familiar ache in her chest pulled at her, rubbing her eyes she didn’t notice the bean starting to rock back and forth until a flash of light filled the office. Draco startled, opening his eyes as a massive portal opened pulling him in. Hermione jumped into the portal going after Draco.

Hermione felt the cold crush of water surround her. Quickly gaining her control, she glanced over to see Draco swimming up to the surface. Seeing that he was okay, she followed suit. Breaking the surface of the water, they looked to one another.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Draco growled as they swam for the pier.

“A magical bean that opens portals to other realms. I would say.” Hermione snarked, as Draco reached up and grabbed the edge of the pier, pulling himself out of the water.

“Soaking wet and still have sarcasm to spare,” he grumbled, leaning back over to pull her up as well.

“For you always.” Hermione smirked, before turning serious. “Where the hell are we?"

“Storybrooke.”

The pair froze, turning to see a sandy-haired man watching them warily.

“And since you just came through that portal, I’m going to guess you aren’t from around here?”

“How do you know about portals?” Draco questioned, helping Hermione up.

“Lot of weird in our town, and it wouldn’t be the first one to open up in our town,” the man explained. “Name’s David Nolan.”

“Hermione Granger,” Hermione spoke up.

“Draco Malfoy,” he introduced himself.

“Let’s take you two over to the sheriff station, don’t want to cause a fuss, with new people in town,” David explained motioning them to come over to the car. “Just want to see what’s going on and if we need to help you get back home.”

“I’m going to guess you are a witch or wizard of some kind?” David questioned.

Draco and Hermione glanced at one another having a small silent conversation. Since they were in another realm were they breaking the wizarding law if they spoke about it?

“We are but,” Hermione agreed cautiously. “You seem to be handling it all very well.”

“Since you came through a portal that means you're from a different realm,” David explained.

“You're right,” Hermione replied. “So what kind of realm is this one because it looks pretty normal to us.”

“Every person in this town is a storybook character in some form or fashion,” David explained. “I know it’s a lot to wrap your head around."

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Hermione’s face scrunched up at the information given to her. She sighed, rubbing her face. They had to get back to their realm and out of this one.

“Come on. I have an idea of who you can talk to,” David sighed slightly.

“Don't sound thrilled about it,” Draco snorted.

“Not fond of the person,” David told them.

_________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang over their heads as they stepped into the shop. Hermione saw artefacts, trinkets, and antiques lining the walls and shelves. She also took note of a small necklace with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it. Her eyes widened looking at Draco, they both were silently glad they knew of the destruction of the hallows.

“Let me guess these two are why a portal just opened in town, and they want to get home?” A man questioned stepping out from the dark back of the store.

“Not today, Gold,” David replied sharply.

“Here I thought you needed my help?” Gold replied sarcastically.

“Gentlemen, let's put the sarcasm to the side and get to the problem at hand,” Hermione spoke up glancing the between the two men. The hostility between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife. “Please, we would like to go home.”

“Please?” Gold turned his gaze to her. “Someone new that has manners. I like you, Ms. Granger.”

“I never told you my name,” Hermione stated as a frown crossed her features.

“Oh, I know many things, Dearie.” He smirked. “I would say you might just find lost things in this town.”

Draco stepped in. “Can you get us home or not?”

“I can do anything,” Gold replied. “It might take some time.”

“Then when you figure something out, let us know. I'll put them up at Granny’s,” David said walking from the shop. The witch and wizard followed the man from the shop, Hermione paused momentarily to look back seeing Gold watching her intently. Stepping back in, Hermione closed the door not drawing attention from Draco and David who were walking down the street.

“Why do you look at me as if you know something about me?” Hermione questioned.

“I have been many places and seen many things, of many worlds,” Gold spoke moving through the shop. “I even know of you, Hermione. The wizarding world. As well your wars.”

Hermione continued to look at the strange man in shock.

“Simply I make it a point to know about important people,” Gold continued.

“And I am important?” Hermione questioned.

“That’s a story for another time,” Gold told her dismissively. For a moment Hermione had an odd reminder of Professor Snape right then.

“What-” Hermione started as the bells above the door chimed again, a familiar voice spoke behind her.

“What do we have here? Trying to ruin someone else's life, Crocodile.”

Hermione turned around looking straight into a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes. The couple stood frozen for a moment locked into the eyes of the other.

“Hermione?”

“You two know each other?” Gold questioned.

“Not that it’s your business, mate,” Killian growled looking at the man standing behind the counter. Hermione could hear her heart beating in her ears; she quickly walked around Killian leaving the shop. She felt as if she was going mad; the pirate was not real.

He wasn't!

Then why did she just look into his eyes?

She had made it to the next block stopping at the corner leaning against the wall. Taking deep breaths, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She kept her eyes focused on the ground until shiny leather boots stepped into her view.

“Why did you run from me?”

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. She couldn't look at him; it was messing with her head. “Because you not real.” Her voice broke.

“I’m very much real love.” She felt fingers slide under her chin, gently tilting her head up to meet his eyes, “Why would you think I wasn’t?”

The tears building in her eyes broke the pirate's heart.

“I thought I was crazy, that day-” Hermione let out a sob. “I just appeared back in my office at work like nothing had happened. No one ever noticed I was gone since it had only been an hour in my world. I was with you for over a year.”

“One moment I was with you, the next you were gone.” Hermione wiped her eyes removing the tears from her face. “Watching you just disappear. My friends thought I was crazy as well and tried to have me locked away in the mental ward of a magical hospital.”

Killian pulled her into his arms carefully so his Hook would not cut her. Hearing the words she said made him burn with anger, even after all this time he still cared about her.

“Of course I was. We are just from different realms,” Killian whispered in her ear. “I watched you fade away that day. Not knowing what happened to you. I still have nightmares about that day.”

Hermione pressed her face into his neck, holding onto the leather of his coat. His familiar smell of sandalwood, cologne, and the sea filled her senses.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione muttered into his coat.

“You never have anything to be sorry for with me,” Killian replied

“I missed you so much,” Hermione admitted, leaning back to look at him.

“I missed you too, love,” Killian told her leaning into her slightly until a voice broke through the air.

“What do you think you're doing Hook?”

Hermione turned looking to see David, Draco, and a small woman with short black hair watching them intently.

“Don’t think that’s any of your business mate,” Killian replied tucking Hermione behind him slightly.

“Hermione, are you alright?” Draco questioned.

“Yes, I'm fine,” Hermione replied with a nod. “This is Killian.”

Draco’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “That Killian?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied.

Draco looked at her with a sad expression on his face as he spoke, “You know we have to go back.”

“I need time, Draco. Please,” she implored.

“Until Gold finds the way home,” Draco told her turning around. Looking back at the others, he added, “Let’s leave them be.”

“You can't leave her with him!” David exclaimed.

“That’s her choice,” Draco replied, a dark expression on his face.

“Does she know who he really is?” David countered.

“She is right here.” Hermione leveled David with a glare. “Yes, I know who he is. I don't need anyone to play hero for me.”

The woman finally spoke up “David, leave them be. It looks like they have things to sort out. Let’s go.”

“I’m watching you Hook,” David told him before turning and walking away.

“Thank you,” Hermione mouthed to the woman who gave a nod, following behind David. She turned to look at the man standing slightly in front of her. “Who was that?”

“Snow White,” Killian replied sounding rather annoyed. “And her Prince Charming.”

“Take my hand?” Hermione asked holding her hand out him. Without a thought, he placed his hand within hers. “Hold on tight.” Hermione smirked slightly remembering he hated traveling by apparition. Within a breath they were standing on a beach, the town still within view.

“I still bloody hate that,” Killian groaned.

“Poor Killian can handle the high seas for years but can’t handle this for a moment...” Hermione smirked looking at him. Her eyes caught a glint of silver, and she noticed the hook where his hand once was.

“Yeah laugh-“

“Killian, what happen to you?” Hermione questioned walking over. He could see her eyes on his hook. “Is this why David called you Hook?”

“Aye, Captain Hook,” Killian replied, a dark look resting in his eyes. “I’m not the same man you knew. The things I have done since I lost you.”

“I know what a person can do when they have lost someone they care for. You can still be the man I knew, Killian. He is still there,” Hermione said sternly. “How did you lose your hand?”

Killian sighed, turning to look out to sea as the waves rolling in calmly. “Losing you, after you vanished from the deck of my ship, it put a darkness in my heart for a long time until-”

He paused his words.

“Till you found someone,” Hermione finished for him. She wanted to be angry or hurt but she couldn’t she was even in the same realm as him.

“Aye.”

“Something tells me though you lost her too,” Hermione prompted.

“Aye,” Killian smiled darkly. “Rumpelstiltskin, or Gold in this realm, killed her. Ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it.”

“I'm so sorry, Killian.”

“Although, I see you have someone.”

“What?” Hermione questioned slightly confused.

“The pretty blonde with you is awfully protective of you,” Killian countered.

It took a moment, but suddenly it clicked with Hermione that Killian was speaking of Draco. She couldn't help the laughter that burst from her lips. Her laugh made Killian pause from anything else he was going to say.

“Do you find this funny?” Killian asked.

“Actually yes.” Hermione laughed. “You're jealous of someone who is only my friend.”

“What?”

“He’s my friend,” Hermione said finally calming down. “I work with him.”

Killian simply looked at the ground not knowing what to say to her. Hermione walked over to him placing her hands on his chest. “I’m sorry about to woman you lost, really I am. I don’t hold that against you.”

Killian leaned forward, capturing her lips and pulling her tightly against him. Feeling her arms slide around his neck, he smirked into the kiss.

She pulled back and whispered, “Wipe that smirk from your face, Jones.”

“How can I when I have you in my arms again?” Killian questioned.

“Where’s the Jolly Roger?” Hermione asked making his smirk turn into a grin.

“The Docks.”

Hermione grabbed his coat turning on the spot; they appeared right on the ship where it was moored. Taking his hand, she led him across the deck and walked straight to his cabin. Like she had never left.

Closing the door, Killian locked it and watched her walk over to his bed. She sat on the edge, meeting his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Killian questioned playfully. Letting his coat slide off his shoulders before tossing it aside, he made his way over to her. Carefully he unlocked his hook and placed it to the side.

He came to a stop in front of Hermione as she played with the hem of his shirt before beginning to undo it.

“I figure the answer to that is pretty obvious,” she whispered.

Killian chuckled. “I am not sure, but the idea is getting clearer.”

“Then I guess I need to make myself more obvious,” Hermione replied standing up and undoing his belt. She paused as she grabbed her wand to dim the lanterns burning brightly in his cabin before placing it next to his hook.

Pulling him against her, she kissed him passionately.

——————————————————————

Hermione rested her head on Killian’s chest hearing his steady heartbeat as he slept. Her eyes were focused out the window looking at the stars shining in the night sky. She didn’t want to leave him, not after finally getting him back. Honestly, what did she have to go back to?

There was nothing there for her to go back to except Draco.

Hermione ran her nails through his chest hair smirking slightly as he shifted in his sleep pulling her closer to him.

She knew then she couldn’t leave him; she had to talk to Draco now.

She gently pulled herself from his arms, finding whatever clothes she could seeing as how their clothing went everywhere hours earlier. Minutes later, Hermione was out on the deck, sending a Patronus to Draco.

About twenty minutes later Draco appeared looking half asleep.

“What’s so important it couldn’t have waited till the bloody sun was up?” Draco grumbled stepping on the ship from the gangway.

“I’m not leaving, Draco,” Hermione told him frankly.

Draco frowned for a moment before his look softened. “I figured you were going to tell me that, soon as you told me who it was.”

“What do I honestly have to go back to?” Hermione questioned.

“I’ll be honest.” Draco started. “I wanted to go back so bad a few hours ago but, no one here looks at me as if I am some horrible person for being a Death Eater.”

“Helps when no one knows what a death eater is,” Hermione chuckled.

Draco nodded agreeing with her words. “I’m sure things are a little crazy here as well but-“ he paused mid-sentence.

“It’s a fresh start,” Hermione supplied.

“I think we have made our choice,” Draco stated standing up with a yawn.

“I guess we have,” Hermione replied standing as well. “See you in a few hours, Draco.”

Draco nodded vanishing from sight.

Hermione slipped back into the ship's cabin. Once there, she crossed over to where her wand was sitting and warded the room from intruders before placing it back on the nightstand. She crawled back in bed, curling up against her pirate's side before drifting off to sleep again.

——————————————————————

Hermione walked next to Killian going to Granny’s for breakfast when they found Mr. Gold standing in front of them on the sidewalk.

“Ms. Granger, I was hoping to find you this morning.”

Hermione saw Killian instantly become defensive, just by seeing the man. “What you want?” He growled.

“I found your way home for you and your friend,” Gold explained ignoring Killian.

Killian's head jerked to the side looking at her.

“Mr. Gold, thank you for your help, but I should inform you that my friend and I have decided to stay here,” Hermione told him before glancing at Killian.

“Staying here?” Gold questioned not sounding very surprised by her choice.

“Yes, Draco and I have decided to stay here. We don't really have anything to go back to,” Hermione explained.

“Well then,” Gold replied raising a brow. “Welcome to Storybrooke.”

Killian watched the man walk away, and if it weren't for Hermione placing her hand on his chest, he would have gone after the man. “I should kill him,” Killian whispered.

“Probably,” Hermione agreed, placing her hand on his cheek. “But what if I lost you again? I just got you back Killian.”

He took a deep breath before kissing her forehead. “Only for you, love.”

Hermione grasped his hand leading him down the street. She could clearly see he was fighting to not go after the man. The darkness he spoke of before was visible, but she hoped she could quell the darkness within him.

 

Three years later

Hermione walked down the street with Killian from her doctor's appointment. The pair had just learned she was expecting their first child, a little girl. Things had improved in Storybrooke, the hostility between Killian and the townsfolk had changed. While it wasn't perfect, they weren't always assuming the worst of Killian, and Killian did not antagonize them… as much. Surprisingly Killian got along with Draco, having a good friendship between the pair.

“Are you happy?” Hermione questioned glancing at him.

“Aye,” Killian answered, “I am. I never thought I would have children, but having you and the baby coming has put it into perspective for me. You both mean everything to me. Are you happy?”

“Very.” Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. “Staying here was the best decision, I have ever made.”

“Glad to hear it,” he replied leaning down pressing a kiss to her lips.


End file.
